


Upon the Bed

by sskinner155



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Genderless Aziraphale, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Male Crowley, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), dirty filthy smut, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale spend a night together upon the bed.





	Upon the Bed

It started with wine. A dark robust type that filled your belly and lightened your head. The conversation started out loud and animated but as they talked and as they drank, they moved closer, they became quitter.

Crowley fell into Aziraphale's lap, tripped over his feet and Aziraphale held out his hands to catch him. Asked him if he was alright and said they should call it quits on the wine. Crowley stayed in his lap looked into his red rounded face could feel the support of his arm still wrapped around his waist, locking him in, stopping him from falling back out.

Aziraphale gazed back at him, his glasses long abandoned, his hair losing its hold for the day and resting on his hot forehead. He moved to push the hair back from Crowley's face, his hand gentle as expected but hot to the touch.

His fingers tickled all the way to the back of Crowley's head to the nap of his neck. He swallowed hard as Aziraphale's fingers played with his hair. Crowley moved closer bring his own hand to cup Aziraphale's face, he made no gesture for him to stop, his lips curled up into a smile the arm around his waist holding tighter the fingers brushing his neck dipping down past the collar.

Opposed to how their conversation started the kiss was slow and quite then became progressively more animated. Crowley moved to straddle his lap while Aziraphale's hands dragged down his back holding him in place at his waist and pressing him into his torso.

Crowley pushed his tongue into the awaiting mouth and could smell the chocolate he had eaten earlier. He moaned when Aziraphale's hands rounded over his butt and grabbed onto his thighs. He picked them both up with ease and walked them to the bedroom.

He was already hard when he was flopped onto the bed and losing the friction of Aziraphale's body against him made him whine.

"Shhh," Aziraphale cooed cupping Crowley's face rubbing his thumb over his plump lips. Crowley pulled the finger into his mouth sucked on it then licked over it Aziraphale watched his blue eyes glinting with approval.

Pulling his hand away he traced his fingers down the line of Crowley's neck. "I'm going to undress you then I'll be back, to holding you, to kissing you, to loving you." Crowley sighed feeling the tickle over his chest as Aziraphale undid the buttons opening the shirt as he went, the cool air of the room contrasted by the heat of Aziraphale's fingers.

He came to Crowley's pants and licked his lips undoing the belt and sliding it off. Then with quick fingers he had the button and zipper undone and his thumbs through the lops. Crowley lifted himself from the bed, just enough to make the removal of the pants and boxers easier.

With three good tugs the pants were gone, and Crowley laid on the bed exposed, his shirt barely holding on to his shoulders. His cock hard and twitching begging to be touched, his face completely red as Aziraphale took him in.

"Angel," Crowley whispered, Aziraphale's face was innocent smugness and a linger pride. He was still completely dressed, his hair just slightly disheveled, he could easily pass it off of being asleep.

"Yes, My Dear."

"Please…"

"Please what?"

Crowley pushed himself up and sat on his knees. Grabbing Aziraphale by the collar he pulled him to his body. "Stop staring at your handy work and touch me. I want to feel your lips on parts of me that have never been kissed, your hands holding me in ways I've never been held, I want to lose track of where I end and your start. Fuck me."

Crowley kissed him lightly as Aziraphale's wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled off the shirt. Pushing him back upon the bed the kisses moved down his neck over his collar bone. His tongue licking at the salty skin leaving goosebumps. Crowley gasped digging his nails into the several layers of clothing when Aziraphale bit down on one of his nipples.

He played with it circling it with his tongue grazing it with his teeth, then he moved to the other one repeating the treatment while his fingers pinched at the first nipple, not giving it a break. Crowley bit back a moan digging the heal of his feet into Aziraphale's back side.

Aziraphale teased him there until his nipples were raw, red and would most likely bruise. "Angel? Aren't you hot?" He asked pushing back his Angel's hair feeling the sweat in it.

"I'm fine," He whispered slowly kissing back up chest.

"Are you sure, I want you to be comfortable and enjoy this too?"

He nipping at his ear. "You don't think I'm enjoying this?"

"I know you are but seeing you still dressed makes me feel like you're a little closed off. Please, just the vest? And the belt, everything else can stay? Please, Angel?" He had turned his head to him nuzzling their foreheads together and given a soft kiss. A kiss filled with understanding and trust.

The gentleness of Aziraphale's lips, the lightness of his breath was night and day to the rough handling he had just preformed with them. "Since you asked so nicely."

He sat up to his knees and Crowley moved up to his elbows to watch as Aziraphale undid his vest laying it at the foot of he bed then moved to undue his belt and resting it with the vest. Crowley sat up bringing his arms around his waist pressing his head into Aziraphale's stomach kissing him through the fabric and smelling the lavender detergent.

In all the times they have had sex Aziraphale had always stayed dress. The closes to undress was pajama pants and an under shirt. Crowley had only ever seen him naked twice. Once when Aziraphale was in the bath and Crowley washed his hair, but the moment had been quick and the second an accident on his part. Walking into a room when he should have knocked.

Crowley knew there was an insecurity there a reason as to why Aziraphale didn't like being naked and for some time Crowley contributed this to his weight. Aziraphale had a round soft middle and thick thighs and a large ass. Things that Crowley thought were perfectly fine. But the thing about insecurities was it didn't matter what other people thought of them.

But as the relationship continued and the two became closer on a physical level Crowley discover that Aziraphale had very little care in how he looked or at least was fine with his body image. No Aziraphale's insecurity came not because he had gained something over the years but because he didn't have something.

Aziraphale was an angle and angles were sexless. Underneath his clothes was nothing. No penis or an asshole or even nipples. He only wears the appearance of a man. Even now as Aziraphale pulled Crowley into his lap his cock being pressed into Aziraphale's groin while he prepares his fingers with lube there is nothing poking back at him.

He had been hurt by this at first. Why couldn't Aziraphale trust Crowley with himself. Did he really think after everything that he would reject him for something like this? But then he realized he did the same thing, since being with Aziraphale Crowley hadn't fazed into a more feminine look as he often did. There had been days where he wanted to do his hair and make up and wear a dress but didn't because he wasn't sure how Aziraphale would feel about it. Something he knew was absurd deep down but still fretted over.

Both were aware of the others fluidity and genderlessness prior to their relationship but the relationship had changed how they both felt about it for themselves. Despite having been friends for 6000 years they still need to learn how to be together.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Crowley nodded pulling himself away from Aziraphale giving his arm room to slide down in between his legs. With his knees he pushed Crowley's legs out. Resting his head on Aziraphale's shoulder biting into the fabric of the shirt, he tensed as one finger slid in.

Aziraphale petted down his back breathing in Crowley's sent. "Relaxes, I'll start easy get you ready."

It didn't hurt, but it was tight the muscles clamping down around the finger. Aziraphale pressed it all the way down to his last knuckle and slowly twisted his hand back and forth. Crowley gave a cry clenching his butt and pressing himself into Aziraphale.

Aziraphale began pumping his finger into him while continuing to twist. Crowley met the movement by thrusting back the friction on his cock building against Aziraphale's stomach. Aziraphale held tighter to him adding a second finger twisting them and going back and forth between fast quick pulsing moments to hard jolting thrust.

Crowley's breathing staggered, his moans drawing out and turning into incoherent whispers. Aziraphale licked over Crowley's earlobe as he added a third finger, Crowley's legs buckled and the only thing keeping him from sliding off of Aziraphale was his arm around his waist.

Biting at Crowley's ear, he removed his fingers and gently turned to lie Crowley on his back. Crowley was still aching his cock still hard pre-cum leaking over him the pressure in his groin ready to be released, missing the fullness in his ass.

Aziraphale moved to grab the lube from the nightstand and something else from inside it. Coming back he got over top of Crowley tossing the lube to the side he presented him with a medium sized silver anal plug with a finger loop at the end.

Crowley bit his lip a smile forming. They had only recently added toys into the mix something he wasn't sure if Aziraphale would have gone for but had embraced spectacularly. With the toy between his fingers he dragged it down Crowley's body over his stomach past his thigh and back up.

The metal was cold against his hot flesh his back arching to feel the warmth of Aziraphale's skin. He brought the toy up to Crowley's lips. Opening his mouth his tongue slithering up over the toy teasing at Aziraphale fingertips.

Pushing the thing in one go into Crowley's mouth he began sucking on the toy. He grabbed ahold of Aziraphale's arm bobbing his head taking the toy deeper as he did the sounds of short shallow breaths coming from his nose. He opened his eyes watching Aziraphale as he watched him.

His face was red, his blue eyes bright a prideful smile on his face. It made Aziraphale happy having Crowley behave this way. There was an enjoyment seeing the person you love become undone by you. Crowley loved being undone being toyed with at Aziraphale's hand. To be touched and kissed and loved in a way he thought out of his reach.

To many there was a difference between making love and having sex. The action, the language used, the emotions fulling it. But there was no differences for them sex and love making was the same thing.

Aziraphale pulled the toy out of Crowley's mouth with a pop. "You are very needy tonight. Have I been neglecting you?"

"I'm always needy, there is nothing you could do that would make me not want to have more of you. Every minute of every hour." Crowley said.

"Well let me get you satisfied for this hour and we'll worry about the next after. Turn onto your stomach."

Crowley spun and heard the snap of the lube opening. Grabbing a pillow to rest his elbows on he angled his ass up for an easier access. Aziraphale ran his palm down Crowley's back over his butt pressing into his opening.

"Relax," he said massaging the outer skin. "We'll start easy." He pressed a kiss to his cheek and the cold metal toy covered in lube pushed into him.

He pressed into it feeling himself closing around its widest point and moaning as it reached further than Aziraphale fingers had gone. Aziraphale let go of it allowing it to rest giving Crowley's body time to adjust to the stretch.

He kissed up Crowley's back pressing him down into the bed and massaging down his legs.

"I'm ready." Crowley said after a few more minutes. He came up and kissed Crowley's temple. Pulling him onto his side Crowley's back into Aziraphale's chest he guided his leg out straight but bent at the knee.

"Touch yourself as I fuck you with the toy." He said looping his fingers back around the toy.

Crowley with a shaky hand took a hold of himself pressing his thumb into the head of his cock feeling more pre-cum drip out. Aziraphale kissed his shoulder as he started thrusting the toy in and out. Crowley found his rhythm and strummed his hand over his cock.

He bucked his hips back into the toy and Aziraphale's hands sliding his thumb rapidly over the head as Aziraphale whispered into his ear. Edging him on, words his angel only ever said to his in private intimate moments.

Thrusting the toy in faster Aziraphale brought his other hand down squeezing at Crowley's balls. He made a started gasp, then he was undone coming over himself and the sheets. Their bodies became heavy, their breathing loud. Aziraphale pulled the toy out and dropped it next to the nightstand, he would clean it later.

Miracling a towel he patted the sweat from Crowley's face before cleaning the off his body. Crowley gave a laugh curling into Aziraphale when he tossed the towel to the hamper. "Always the dotting lover."

Aziraphale grabbed a clean blanket off the foot of the bed covering them both while pulling Crowley into his arms. "Anything for you my dear, now that I've taken care of you for this hour what would like for the next? A bath or maybe a massage."

Crowley rested his head into his neck. "No, lets stay right here for now and rest and them maybe in the morning I could tempt you to some breakfast."

"Sounds wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> This Aziraphale is completely different to the one in my other story. I think that's why I had such difficulty in writing for this fandom cuz its the first fandom where I have such juxtaposed headcanons for the characters. As for the story I just wanted to write a dirty filthy smut but decided to add some sort of conflict to it. I plan to add more to this saga but have no idea when that will be. Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr sskinner155 and youtube channel IDK what I'm Doing both will be linked in profile.


End file.
